Millia tells: Chef Girl vs Gear Girl
by InsertNameHere08
Summary: Two sisters, Dizzy and Jam were fine together at the first place, but, they then fight for charming Prince Eric.


**CAST FROM THE GUILTY GEAR:**

Millia is the main character, a Narrator (she's not inside the play, but she tells what she thinks)

Dizzy and Jam as the Two Sisters

Baiken as the Eldest Sister

Faust

Anji, Axl, Chipp, Johnny, Sol, Venom, Zappa as the Fighters

Ky Kiske

Bridget as the Wooden Kid (in this story, he's made out of wood)

* * *

**SCENE 1: AT THE ROYAL PARTY**

Dizzy and Jam are at a royal party which is Prince Eric's birthday. The girls are standing beside the fruit punch bowl and surveying the room. People are dancing all around.

**Narrator Millia:** once upon a time in a certain city somewhere in Italy, there lived two sisters named Dizzy and Jam. Dizzy is a blue-haired gear and Jam is a chef. They have an elder sister, Baiken. Even if three of the sisters are not related to each other, they were adopted by their foster parents. But, we now aren't focusing on Baiken, we're currently putting our attention on Dizzy and Jam. The two sisters were best friends and always got along very well. That evening they attended a Prince Eric's royal birthday party at the palace. Baiken is at her own house, not joining the party.

**Dizzy:** oh Jammy, look at him! (pointing across the room) He's cute!

**Jam:** I don't know… he's kind of short, don't you think?

**Dizzy:** I suppose so… you know, you can't be too choosy

Suddenly, the Prince's friend, Jason, came to both the girls.

**Jason: **hey, baby! If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together *wink*

**Jam:** ugh!

**Dizzy:** ewww…

**Jam:** go away, creep! Let's go Dizzy!

The sisters walked around the room and ended up on different sides of group. Prince Eric was stunned by Dizzy's beauty, so he danced with the gear girl on one side of the room without Jam knowing.

The prince then walked to the other side of the room and was also attracted by Jam's gorgeous appearance, so he danced with the chef girl on the other side without Dizzy knowing.

**SCENE 2: WHEN THE SISTERS' FIGHT STARTS**

Jam and Dizzy are already back at their house after the fantastic party at the palace. They both sat at the dining table, eating the food that Jam made.

**Narrator Millia: **later that night the sisters were chatting

**Jam:** gosh, Dizzy. I met the sweetest guy tonight… *sigh*

**Dizzy:** really?

Jam nodded unconsciously because she's thinking lovingly about Prince Eric.

**Dizzy:** what a coincidence! Me too! He was so charming!

**Both:** and he's the prince! Wait, what?! My prince?!

**Jam:** oh, no you don't! I got him first! Whatever you saw!

**Dizzy:** how would you know?! I wasn't even there with you! We were separated in different sides of the room! Neither of us knows who got him first!

**Jam:** what are you talking about?! He's mine!

**Necro: **let Dizzy have him, chef! She's got the looks!

**Undine:** Dizzy! I thought you're an innocent girl! What happened to your behavior?!

**Dizzy:** don't worry, Undine! We'll see who'll get him first after this battle!

**Jam: **bring it on!

**Narrator Millia:** oh, no… I didn't even expect this coming…

After a really long fighting match, everyone especially Undine and Necro were all exhausted and they fell on the floor, trying to catch the air to breathe from. A moment later, both girls stood up, Undine and Necro already tried to keep their mouths shut.

**Jam:** (says darkly) Dizzy, don't you dare try to talk to me again…

**Dizzy:** (says darkly) and you too…

Both sisters walk away at different directions.

**Narrator Millia:** alright, it's on. The sisters refuse to speak to each other again

**SCENE 3: AT BAIKEN'S HOUSE**

**Narrator Millia: **this is in Dizzy and Jam's eldest foster sister, Baiken. The samurai lady is known for her beauty, and so are her two little sisters.

The redhead woman is sitting at her vanity table looking into the magic mirror and brushing her hair, putting on lip gloss and amazingly she has a robot accompaniment who helps paint her nails red.

**Narrator Millia:** Dizzy was very mad at Jam that she decided to pay her older sister a visit the next morning

*KNOCK*

**Baiken:** come in

Dizzy enters.

**Dizzy: **oh, big sister Baiken! You just have to help me! Horrible Jammy is trying to steal my boyfriend! You have to do something to stop her! Send her away to those freaky male fighters!

**Baiken:** now little sister, don't overreact. I'm sure she's not trying to steal you boyfr- wait… since when do you have a boyfriend? I thought you liked Ky

**Dizzy:** Baiken! That's not the point! I happen to be in love and SHE is ruining any chance I have of happiness! (beat) if you're going to take her side, then I'll… I'll… well, I'll run away for life and you'll never see me again!

**Baiken:** *sigh* come on now, you're acting like a spoiled little child. This isn't the end of the world. I'm sure it's not as bad as you say

**Dizzy:** *scream* goodbye, big sister Baiken! Have a nice life!

Tears were coming down Dizzy's cheeks as she stormed out of Baiken's house.

**Narrator Millia:** Baiken is very upset to know that both her younger sisters are separating.

**Baiken:** hmm… what's with my sisters now…?

**Narrator Millia: **just a few minutes later, a very familiar conversation took place

*KNOCK*

**Baiken: **come in

Jam enters.

**Jam:** oh, big sister Baiken! You just have to help me! Horrible Dizzy is trying to steal my boyfriend! You have to do something to stop her! Send her away to those ugly wooden kids!

**Baiken:** boyfriend? You don't have a boyfriend. I thought you liked Ky

**Jam:** Baiken! That's not the point! I happen to be in love and SHE is ruining any chance I have of happiness! (beat) if you're going to take her side, then I'll… I'll… well, I'll run away for life and you'll never see me again!

**Baiken:** huh? You're saying almost the exact things Dizzy said when she came here! Are you both just planning this to make fun of me?

**Jam:** what?! That girl came here?! This must be in hurry for who'll get the prince first!

**Baiken:** don't overreact. She's also you sister, and you must love her the way I love you both, so just get over it already!

**Jam:** *scream* goodbye, big sister Baiken! Have a nice life!

As Jam ran away from Baiken's house, she started to cry. Baiken turns towards her magic mirror.

**Baiken:** did you see that? Was that déjà vu, or what? (Shakes head) Never mind, I have to find a way to get both my younger sisters to make up. They'll never get anywhere fighting like this!

**Narrator Millia: **for you see, the eldest sister has gotten a bad rap from all of these stories. They're always told from the younger sisters' perspective… so of course she always sounds like the eldest, evil sister. In fact, she had always done her best to treat her little sisters kindly and fairly. She was actually, a GOOD and CARING big sister.

**Baiken:** mirror, mirror on the wall, what can I do to help my little sisters hug and make up?

**Magic mirror:** Samurai Queen, use your creative imagination to make the prince's appearance undesirable. Perhaps something green with warts all over?

**Baiken:** well, I guess it's worth a try. A frog it is! Now, I'd like to get a phone call for Faust to help me find a potion to make someone ugly

**Narrator Millia:** Baiken then phoned Faust and discussed with him about a particular "ugly" potion to turn the handsome prince into a frog. Meanwhile, in a forest, the popular prince was out hunting.

**SCENE 4: HUNTING AT THE FOREST **

**Prince Eric:** man, you guys should totally see how good a shot I am! I can hit anything I aim for- just name something… test me!

**Jason:** yeah, whatever dude. You couldn't even hit an elephant if it was standing right in front of you!

**Prince Eric: **huh?

**Jason:** okay, okay… try for that tree, (points at a tree) I bet you can't hit it!

**Prince Eric:** ha! Piece of cake! Watch a master at work, boys

The prince loads his bow and pulls back. He shoots the arrow far away from the area they were standing where someone screams. The scream sounds like Johnny's voice.

**Narrator Millia:** ouch, that must have hurt a lot (looking offstage at Johnny)

The pirate dies a big dramatic death as the prince and his friend watch on. Once he's dead, Johnny's friends, the rest of the fighter men, run and found his corpse.

**Fighters: **nooooo! Johnny, come back to us! (keep fawning over him)

The fighters rush towards Johnny and all kneel beside him. Zappa pulls the arrow out of Johnny's back.

Jam comes.

**Prince Eric: **hey, baby…

**Jam:** oh no, how could you! Poor Johnny… oh, well hello there Prince Eric. I didn't know you were here…

The fighters look at Jam in disbelief while she goes over, takes the prince's arm and walks away with him. Axl picked up Johnny on his back and left with the fighters.

**SCENE 5: HUNTING AT THE FOREST… AGAIN**

**Narrator Millia:** the next day, the prince is once again out in the forest with his friend

**Prince Eric:** I'm so strong man, you wouldn't believe it! I can chop down a tree with one swing of an axe

**Jason:** yeah right. Remember yesterday? No kidding… poor pirate (shakes head and looks at ground)

**Prince Eric:** … whatever. It's not like that at all, seriously. Just test me. You pick any tree

**Jason: **okay… that one (points at a tree)

**Prince Eric:** piece of cake. No problem. Easier than taking candy from a baby

**Narrator Millia:** geez, just get on with it already!

Prince grabs an axe, winds back and swings at the tree. Behind the tree is the wooden kid Bridget whose arm looks pretty much like a branch.

**Bridget:** *scream* ow! my arm!

Bridget stumbles out from behind the tree.

**Bridget:** what's the deal?! I was sitting behind that tree minding my own business and WHAM – no arm!

Dizzy came running over to the wooden boy

**Dizzy: **Bridget – oh my gosh! What happened?!

Just then the prince came to her.

**Prince Eric:** hey, baby…

The gear girl pushed Bridget aside when she sees the prince.

**Dizzy:** hey there… what an unnoticeable feeling running into you here!

The prince held out his hand for Dizzy to hold, and they left the forest with the prince's friend.

**Bridget:** wait, what?! Come back here!

The fighters and Ky came to the wooden kids.

**Axl:** what happened to you arm, kid?

**Bridget:** that stupid prince cut it off… *sigh*

**Sol:** well, consider yourself lucky. He killed Johnny! (angry)

**Anji: **(to Bridget, sarcasm)tceh… you now look like Baiken

**Zappa:** I've also heard Jam getting her NEW guy. You have a crush on her right, Chipp?

**Chipp:** yeah. We have to do something to stop that freak prince. I can't have Jam running off with him, if so, that would be terrible!

**Ky:** he better keep his hands off Dizzy to…

**Anji:** we better go see Baiken. She might have an idea of how we can get rid of him

They all nod and left the forest.

**SCENE 6: BACK AT BAIKEN'S HOUSE**

**Narrator Millia:** the fighters, the wooden kids and Ky came to Baiken's house for help. The fighters and May want to avenge Johnny, Bridget wants revenge for losing his arm and Ky just doesn't want the prince near Dizzy. Chipp also doesn't want Jam with the prince

*KNOCK*

**Baiken:** come in

The fighters, wooden kids and Ky comes in. Faust is there, holding a bottle with blue liquid and packing it in his medical bag.

**Baiken:** what do you all want?

**May:** Baiken, Dizzy and Jam are both in love with that awful prince. He's killed Johnny and cut off Bridget's arm! Can you please help us make Dizzy and Jam to see him for what he really is?

**Faust:** I'm one step ahead of you. I've been making a potion to turn the prince into a frog. But, we have to encourage him to drink, and have both of the girls kiss him to make it work and he'll turn into an ugly frog

**Baiken:** and that's the only part I can't figure out. Any ideas?

They all started thinking for a moment.

**Chipp:** I know, why don't we have him rescue them. You know, the whole Damsels in distress thing, surely they'll kiss him then!

**Sol:** that's not a bad idea

**Venom:** we could send the girls away to a dark cave and Baiken can tell the prince to find them

**All:** …that's it!

They all went out of her house.

**Narrator Millia:** I really don't want to be hearing this…

**SCENE 7: BAIKEN TALKS TO THE PRINCE**

**Narrator Millia:** the prince agreed to meet Baiken at the forest

**Prince Eric:** lady, you wanted to see me?

**Baiken:** yes, I have an urgent matter to tell you! Someone has kidnapped my younger sisters, Dizzy and Jam! I know they were your girlfriends

**Prince Eric: **never fear, good lady! I'll rescue my girls and save the city. I'll be a hero and win the love of one, or both, of the girls. The city will be a peaceful place forever after and-

**Baiken: **well, that's wonderful! But please just rescue my sisters

Bridget: and this! Drink it! It tastes good! (shows blue potion to the prince)

**Prince Eric:** um… well…

**Baiken:** it looks like you need some drink

**Prince Eric:** okay then… (takes the potion and sips it)

He finished taking a sip, and bows to the samurai lady.

**Prince Eric:** never fear!

He leaves the forest. Baiken rolls her eye, and leaves the opposite direction with Bridget.

**SCENE 8: AT THE DARK CAVE**

**Narrator Millia:** a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away… okay, it wasn't actually a galaxy, just a cave

Dizzy and Jam were sitting on the ground holding each others' arms, feeling sad that their elder sister sent them to a haunting cave. Prince Eric comes.

**Prince Eric:** never fear, ladies! I'm here to rescue you both and fight for your honour!

Both girls rushed to his side and each clutch one of his arms.

**Dizzy and Jam: **what a hero!

The fighters, wooden kids and Ky peek into the cave with dead Johnny slumped over on Axl's back. They all watch as the two girls each kiss the prince on his cheek. He turns into a fat, ugly frog and hops off. The fighters, wooden kids and Ky jumped in happiness. Dizzy and Jam froze in shock.

**Fighters, wooden kids and Ky:** YES!!!

**Narrator Millia:** so… the whole story ends here. And on that note, you should excuse me. I have a couple of people needed to get some attention.

Millia suddenly shows up in the scene and leads the rest of the people out of the cave.

THE END


End file.
